Bite Me
Bite Me 'is the ''18th episode of the fourth season and the 84th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Trying to unseat Cole as ruler of the Underworld, a vampire queen turns Paige into a bloodsucker and urges her to feed on Phoebe and Piper. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Samuel Ball as Rowan *Elizabeth Gracen as Vampire Queen *Deborah Kellner as Julie *Jay Acovone as Keats *Shishir Kurup as Doctor Co-Stars *Michael DeVorzon as a Vampire *Michael Bailey Smith as the Grimlock *Betty K. Bynum as the Harpy Leader Uncredited *Unknown actor as Merge Ender Demon Magical Notes The Book of Shadows Vampires s.]] :Immortal demons of the night, Vampires are :repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, garlic :and holy water. Vampires are immune to :Witches' powers, but most can be destroyed :with a wooden stake driven through the :chest. The Power of Three, however, is needed :to vanquish a Vampire Queen, an act that will :destroy all of her vampire spawn as well. :Gifted with the ability to transform into :bats, vampires also have the power to change :their victims into vampires instead of killing :them, but this transformation isn't complete :until the new vampire feeds on Human Blood. Unseen Entries *There is an unseen entry on Harpies containing a vanquishing spell. *While searching for the beings that attacked Paige, Piper mentions entries on manticores, the Phoenix and the Chupacabra. Spells To Vanquish a Harpy (Requires The Power of Three) :Claws of pain, We have to sever, :Demon, you are gone forever. Powers *Laser Bolts:' Used by the Harpie to attack the Charmed Ones. *'Super Strength:' Used by the Harpy to send Phoebe flying with a single hit. Used by Paige (as a Vampire) to throw Piper away and to kick Phoebe. Rowan used it to throw Leo through the Vampire cave. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by a Fury and a Harpy at the meeting. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by a Grimlock, several other demons at the meeting, Julie and Keats. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by several demons at the meeting. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by a Warlock at the meeting. *'Apportation:' Used by Cole to clear the living room. *'Conjuration: Used by Cole to conjure a table, set for two and with food. *Clinging:' Used by Vampires in the form of bats to cling to their cave and by Paige to cling at the ceiling of her room. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Julie to close the penthouse's blinds. Cole used it to fling Paige. *'Thermokinesis:' Used by Cole to make the Harpy's hand rapidly heat and vaporize. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal the Harpy's scratch marks on Phoebe's shoulder. *'Flight:' Used by the Vampires (in bat form) to fly while attacking Paige, Phoebe and Piper and by Paige to fly out of the Manor, to her sisters at the cemetery and to the other Vampires. *'Power Granting:' Used by the Vampires to grant Vampire powers to Paige. *'Shapeshifting: Used by Vampires and Paige (as a Vampire) to turn into their bat forms and human forms. *Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *'Fireballs:' Used by Cole to kill a Vampire and the Vampire Queen. He also considered killing Paige with a fireball in his hands, but he didn't because Piper, Phoebe and Leo were coming. *'Energy balls:' Used by Keats to attack Cole. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Cole to set Keats on fire. He probably also used it to kill some Vampires in bat form. The Vampire queen used it to light torches. *'Enhanced Senses:' Used by Paige (as a Vampire) to sniff her sisters out, and by Rowan to hear Cole from outside his office. *'Crushing:' Used by Cole to crush Keat's energy ball and his own fireball. Notes and Trivia * Although only brief, Paige's flirtation with Rowan now adds her to a long line of Warren witches who become involved, inadvertently or otherwise, with an evil being. * This is Michael Bailey Smith's 18th and final appearance on Charmed as a Grimlock. He previously portrayed the Grimlock Janor, Shax, Belthazor and The Source of All Evil in various episodes. * This is the second episode in which Paige is evil. * Although we never saw Piper training in the physical arts like Phoebe or Prue, Piper displays some novice abilities during the fight with the Harpy. Incidents like this also happened last season in "Blinded by the Whitelighter", where she fights off multiple energy balls and "The Honeymoon's Over", where she fights with a possessed mortal. * This episode marks the re-emergence of Piper's suspicions of Cole as opposed to just Paige. * This episode scored 3.6 million viewers. * This is the first Vampire Queen to feature on Charmed. In season 7 another Vampire Queen make a cameo and in season 9 there is another Vampire Queen, Lorna. * Piper mentions the books entry on manticores. These demons will appear two seasons later in "Little Monsters". Cultural References *The title is a reference to the expression "bite me", commonly used as a statement of annoyance or defiance. *This episode contains many references to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **Leo says, "It's true, vampires have been ostracized from the Underworld for centuries. As far as I know they're a part of a whole different network now." This is a reference to the TV series ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer jumping networks from The WB to UPN. ** The innate fighting ability displayed by Paige and Rowan is similar to the style used by vampires in the Buffyverse. ** A short snippet of music played during the vampire scenes was also used a few times on Buffy ''and heavily on the ''Buffy game Chaos Bleeds. **Brian Krause's hair in this episode is in a spiked up fashion, similar to the way Angel wears it throughout the Buffy ''the Vampire Slayer and ''Angel. (See Picture). Glitches *The Fury that appears at the meeting is missing her talons. Gallery Episode Stills 4x14-07x.jpg 4x18-01.jpg 4x18-03.jpg 4x18-04.jpg 4x18-05.jpg 4x18-06.jpg 4x18-07.jpg 4x18-08.jpg International Titles *'French:' Le baiser du vampire (The Kiss of the Vampire) *'Czech:' Kousni mě (Bite me) *'Slovak:' Na koho si brúsiš zuby? (For Whom You Grind Your Teeth?) *'Russian:' Зачарованный вампир vampir'' (Charmed Vampire/Vampired One)'' *'Serbian:' Gricni me *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Muérdeme (Bite Me) *'Italian:' Mordimi (Bite Me) *'German:' Beiß mich (Bite Me) *'Hungarian: '''Meg ne harapj ''(Bite Me Not) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4